


Elves Fairies Knights Oh My!

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2014 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves Fairies Knights Oh My!

Title: Elves, Fairies And Knights Oh My!

Characters

The turtles (28) knights

Charlotte Etta Bert (27) elf

Sonya Esperson (15) was an elf now got turned into a human 

Plot: One day in the forest Sonya and Charlotte go to get food and they hunt for food. They come across mutated turtles that are knights. They are knights of the round table working for King Arthur. They instantly fall in love with the mysterious beauties.

Genre: TMNT, Fantasy, Romance, AU, Mature

Version: 2014 turtles

Other: We don't know the copyrights towards a TMNT characters. We do own the copyrights for our OCs. 

Colors

Jess: Ice Blue 

Kay: Rose Red

 

 

 

 

One day in the forest Sonya and Charlotte left their village for a little while to go hunting and get food for their lunch. They were having a blast talking to the animals and picking flowers. They ducked behind a tree as they saw four knights on four horses. They thought they were very handsome for turtles.

Charlotte was holding her hand on her sword while keeping ear and eye for the strange noises. She saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned her head to see shadow movement behind the trees. She went over quietly with her friend Sonya. They went over to the where the shadows were and saw they were Knights from the kingdom. 

"Hey look over there guys it's two hot babes!" Mikey shouted purring.  
The guys looked over behind a tree and spotted two beautiful girls.  
Sonya blushed.

Leo and Donnie were looking at Sonya seeing how beautiful she was never seeing anything like her before. Charlotte was looking at the Knights curiously. 

Sonya was staring at them curiously.  
"Who are you beautiful ladies?" Raph asked them.  
"Yeah we must know your names babes," Mikey said.

Leo and Donnie were wondering the same thing. Charlotte was wondering what they looked like underneath their helmets. 

"I'm Charlotte the last remaining water elf from the Northern Ice tribe. This my best friend Sonya she can't speak so will write down what she says and she's a forest elf though she can tell you why she looks human," Charlotte explained. 

Sonya nodded. She wrote I used to be an elf actually and now I'm a human because when I was five years old my parents were about to be killed by Siebold the light dragon. In order to save them Merlin the wizard appeared and told me if I wanted to save them and slay the dragon I had to give up my voice and my elven status. So I hesitantly agreed and now my parents are alive today because of me. It's very nice to meet you guys. What are your names?  
"I'm Raphael and this is Michelangelo but we prefer Raph and Mikey. Over there is Leonardo or Leo for short and that is Donatello aka Donnie or Don," Raph explained to them.

Charlotte nodded to the smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said. 

Leo and Donnie smiled and nodded to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you fine ladies," Leo said to them. 

Sonya blushed bashfully. She really liked him and Donnie for some strange reason. She wrote it was nice meet you guys but we have to get going now bye.  
Raph and Mikey stared at Charlotte. They thought she was pretty and a sweet girl.

Leo and Donnie nodded. They thought that Sonya was quite beautiful and unique in her way. They have never met someone who was so willing to sacrifice two things that were so precious to them for the people they cared about. It was great to hear that from her for they both wondered what her voice would sound like if she could speak. 

Charlotte was taking off into the woods with Sonya after waving to them. 

Time skip that night  
Sonya was sleeping in her bed. She was wearing a gray nightshirt and shorts.  
Raph and Mikey went into to their village quietly looking for Charlotte's house.

Leo and Donnie were heading into their village looking for Sonya's house.

Charlotte was wearing her long knee covered light hazel blonde in a braid that wrapped around her head to keep herself from pulling on it while she slept. Also wearing a ice blue tank top the buttoned in the front with a cream waist corset and a ice blue night shorts. She was asleep on her bed. 

Sonya was sleeping soundly.  
Raph and Mikey found her house by following her scent as they quietly went inside and found her bedroom. Just to make sure she wouldn't attack them they immobilized her with a needle that was a drug paralyzing her whole body.

Leo and Donnie were following her scent towards her home. They entered and found her room Donnie had a needle on her neck with the same paralyzing drug that he had made from a flower. 

Charlotte felt something hit her and she tried to move she couldn't move it scared her only thing she could was open her eyes and talk. 

Sonya opened her eyes and a light started glowing around her and she wasn't paralyzed anymore. She looked up and saw Leo and Donnie. Her eyes widened as she quickly dashed out of her room to go hide.  
Raph and Mikey smirked at her.  
"Hello babe we meet again," they cooed to her as they picked her up and brought her out of her house to their horses.

Leo and Donnie smirked chasing her out of her room. 

"Let me go now! Or you'll be sorry," she shouted. 

She closed her eyes concentrating on her water from the earth sensing it in the ground. She started whipping them in the back of the head with water. 

Sonya tripped and fell and they grabbed her and picked her up. They were lucky in times like this she couldn't speak. She started to cry tears falling down her cheeks scared and confused as to why her.  
Raph and Mikey set her down and growled at her.  
"Knock it off babe that hurts!" they both said to her.

Leo and Donnie took her on their horses and were heading back to their home.

Charlotte was concentrating on what she was doing and ignoring them. 

Sonya cried still struggling in their arms.  
Raph and Mikey gave up and just left her there and went back home.

Leo and Donnie were getting off their horses carrying into their home. Charlotte was still immobile and used her powers to carry her back home into her bed. She went back to sleep.

Sonya cried still and struggled in their arms.  
Raph and Mikey went back to bed.

Leo and Donnie were carrying her up to Leo's room. They laid her down on his bed. They bolted the door shut and laid down next her on either side. Kissing her on her neck.

Sonya started to moan and whimper. She grabbed her parchment and ink and quill and wrote how could you guys? Please don't rape me. I don't want this!

Leo and Donnie were cooing to her. "It's going to be alright Sonya we love you," they said to her.

Sonya's eyes widened. She wrote but how? You guys just met me. We're strangers.

Leo and Donnie smiled at her. "Because you love your family so much that you sacrifice your elven hood and voice just to save them is beautiful. You are beautiful, selfless, put others before yourself, and warm hearted," they told her.

Sonya blushed at what they said. She wrote but I don't want you guys to rape me! Please don't! Plus I'm engaged to the chief's son. We're supposed to marry tomorrow.

Leo and Donnie frowned at this. They wanted to be with them.

Sonya wrote but I love you guys too and I never wanted to be with him. But please you can have me but don't rape me please! She begged them in writing.

Leo and Donnie smile and cooed to her hold close to them. "We won't ever do that to you," they told her.

Sonya sighed and frowned. She wrote but you guys were actually planning on raping me though. You were about to! She wrote angrily. Then she wrote and how are you supposed to control yourselves if you don't satisfy your urges?

Leo and Donnie looked at her then nodded to her.

"Yes we did but you love us both though Sonya. We are not wanting to hurt though it is hard for us right now. We are going to try and control it for you Sonya," they said.

Sonya smiled and nodded at them. She laid down and she went to sleep.

Leo and Donnie was laying down next to her sleeping holding her close them. 

Time skip the next morning  
Sonya woke up in their arms and she smiled at them stroking their cheeks.  
Raph and Mikey woke up tired.

Leo and Donnie were chirping in their sleep. 

Charlotte was already awake in the woods hunting for breakfast. 

Sonya kissed their lips seeing as to how she couldn't vocally get them up.  
Raph and Mikey were cooking breakfast.

Leo and Donnie were kissing her back chirping still. 

Charlotte was cleaning the skin off of the deer and cleaning out the insides and bones. Taking the bones and insides into the woods while bleaching the skin. 

Sonya smiled as she kissed them deeper.  
Raph and Mikey started to eat breakfast.

Leo and Donnie were deepening the kiss her.

Charlotte was cooking. 

Sonya roughly kissed them.  
Raph and Mikey still ate.

Leo and Donnie was roughly kissing her.

Charlotte was eating. 

Sonya French kissed them moaning.  
Raph and Mikey washed their dishes after they finished eating.

Leo and Donnie were French kissing her.

Charlotte was finished and cleaned her plate. She headed out of the the house into the woods behind her house towards a lake where she would train. 

Sonya tongue battled them.  
Raph and Mikey left on their horses to see Charlotte.

Leo and Donnie were having a tongue battle with Sonya.

Charlotte was training with her sword while using her water powers.

Sonya was tried as they came out on top as she separated from the make out panting.  
Raph and Mikey were still going to travel to her.

Leo and Donnie were panting and stroking her cheek gently.

Charlotte was stroking the air with her sword while she caused the water to snake around her body and her arm. When she would strike the air with her sword the water would whip out off the sword blade. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Raph and Mikey finally made it to Charlotte. They got off their horses and walked to her.  
"Look we don't mean you any harm. We are sorry for what we tried to do to you last night," Raph explained.  
"Yeah we're sorry. It's just we're in our mating seasons right now and it's hard to control our urges," Mikey explained.

Leo and Donnie were nuzzling her cheeks.

Charlotte was still but listening to and quickly spun around causing the water to form into ice shards that embedded into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I forgive you both truly it's just that if you both had just told me this instead of trying to rape me then I wouldn't have attack you," she explained. 

Sonya whimpered again.  
Raph and Mikey nodded.  
"We are trying to control it right now but it's very difficult," they both said to her.

Leo and Donnie gently kissing her neck. 

Charlotte nodded to them. 

"I think it you both should to spar against each other to try that to take your mind off of it," she said still training. 

Sonya let out a moan.  
Raph and Mikey nodded as they started sparring against each other practicing their knight skills and abilities.

Leo and Donnie were groping her chest and butt while still sucking and licking her neck. 

Charlotte stopped and was sitting down on the ground with her legs crossed meditating like she always did. It helped her focus on controlling her water powers more. Which the lake was starting to form waves.

Sonya whimpered as she then stopped shaking her head before it went too far. She wrote guys please not yet ok?  
Raph and Mikey continued to spar with each other while watching her in amazement.

Leo and Donnie nodded to her smiling. They both got up heading downstairs. 

Charlotte was in deep meditation the waves were getting bigger hitting the shoreline. 

Sonya got up and headed downstairs too. She watched them smiling.  
Raph and Mikey were soon done as they sat down and watched her.  
The chief's son Erkbeck went to Sonya's house but her parents told her she was missing since last night. He rallied up a search party to go find his fiancé.

Leo and Donnie were making breakfast for them.

Charlotte was making the waves move up higher and spin around into a vex. ortex.

Sonya watched them as she went outside and was talking to a little flower. Even though she lost her voice she was still able to communicate telepathically with nature as all nature elves can do. She was laughing having a good time.  
Raph and Mikey watched her still.  
Erkbeck was almost near Leo's and Donnie's house. 

Leo and Donnie were watching her from the window smiling. They had finished and Leo was setting the table while Donnie tapped gently on Sonya's shoulder. 

"Breakfast is ready now Sonya," he said smiling. 

Charlotte was then done and the waves slowly crashed back down into the lake. She finished her physical and mental training for the day. She sheathed her sword into her hollister getting up. 

Sonya nodded and went inside. She was still in her night shirt and shorts. She sat down and ate.  
Raph and Mikey clapped for her.  
"That was amazing," they both said to her.

Leo and Donnie sat down across from her eating and smiling at her. 

Charlotte looked over and nodded. 

"Thank you, it's what we water elves do well used to any way," she said looking away. 

Sonya smiled back at them and continued eating.  
"We heard that all the water elves are gone and you're the last one. Well there is an easy solution to that. Just repopulate," they said to her smirking.

Leo and Donnie were still eating.

Charlotte wasn't amused she created a whip out of water and smacked them both across the face with it. 

"What you honestly think that I don't know that," she said rolling her eyes running of and jumping up into the trees. 

Sonya finished eating and she heard a familiar voice outside. It was her fiancé Erkbeck.  
Raph and Mikey walked up to the tree that she was in.  
"We didn't mean anything by it. We're just teasing you," they said smirking.

Leo and Donnie heard the male voice and were making low growls. 

Charlotte was looking down. 

"Well it was not a joke to me. I'll glad you both find this humorous because it's horrible for me so don't even," she shouted. 

Sonya wrote it's my fiancé Erkbeck. He came to find me. I gotta get out of here.  
Raph and Mikey looked away scratching their heads.  
"We're sorry. We know it must be terrible for you," they said apologizing.

Leo and Donnie nodded taking her away from here. 

Charlotte jumped still with an angry look on her face.

"I will not be rushed into repopulating by you both or anyone else. I'll let people know when I want to have kids but then back off," she said running away. 

Sonya began to panic.  
Raph and Mikey sighed and followed her.  
"Look we're sorry and we get it ok? That's all see you around," they said as they got on their horses and left before she could respond back.  
Erkbeck found them and was angry.  
"What are you doing with my bitch and whore? That slut's engaged to me. Let me guess she fucked you guys didn't she? That little tramp needs to know her place. Good thing that when I'm through with her she'll be the perfect slave," he cackled darkly.

Leo and Donnie put her behind them growling. Leo grabbed him by his neck slamming his back into the wall. 

"She didn't screw us you fucking piece of shit. You don't get talk about her or any other woman like that. You got me you son of bitch. If I catch you any where near her. My brother and I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you until you can't walk. Now get the fuck out of our home right before I change my mind," Leo shouted.

Charlotte was already near her home and didn't even hear Mikey or Raph talking to her. She couldn't believe how rude that was and they even understand how this hurt her. 

Sonya started to cry.  
Raph and Mikey went hunting for lunch and dinner.  
Erkbeck chuckled. He went over to Sonya and smashed his lips on hers forcing his tongue into her mouth while roughly groping her ass cheeks and boobs molesting her right in front of them. He smirked.

This time Donnie growled loudly and animalistically punched him off of her sensing her distress plus was having enough of this prick. Leo was joining in to beating him up and the asshole had bruises and broken wrist, nose, and black eyes. They took him out of their house before locking the door. 

Charlotte was in her room laying down still upset. 

Sonya was in shock and she ran up to Leo's room and cried.  
Raph and Mikey were heading home with the game they got and killed.

Leo and Donnie ran upstairs wanting to know if she was okay. Leo knocked on the door. They both headed inside it. 

"Sweetheart? You alright?" They asked cooing.

Charlotte was in her sleep wear from last night. Her hair was braided wrapped around her head. She was resting. 

Sonya shook her head. She continued to cry.  
Raph and Mikey were almost home.

Leo and Donnie sighed.

"We didn't mean to scare you sweetheart. We were just trying to protect you from him. He didn't have no right to call you those things," they said to her.

Charlotte ended up sleeping. 

Sonya shook her head and she began writing. She wrote no that's not it. I can't believe what he did to me in front of you. I'm sorry it's my fault she wrote crying still as more tears fell down her cheeks.  
Raph and Mikey went to the back to cut and skin the animals.

Leo and Donnie shook their heads. Hugging her into their arms. 

"No sweetheart it's not your fault. It's his fault for hurting you and forcing just like we were about to and no words can say how sorry we are for that. Don't you ever think that it's your fault ever," they told her. 

Charlotte was still sleeping.

Sonya hugged them back tightly and nodded kissing their cheeks softly. She wrote I love you guys.  
Raph and Mikey were still busy cutting and skinning the dead animals.

Leo and Donnie nodded to her and smiled. 

"We love you too sweetheart," they said still holding her. 

Charlotte was still sleeping. 

Sonya hugged them back.  
Raph and Mikey finished skinning and cutting the animals and went inside.

Leo and Donnie were hugging her kissing her cheeks. 

Charlotte soon got up and checked on the deerskin and hung it up to dry. 

Sonya giggled and kissed their cheeks back.  
Raph and Mikey were starting to cook lunch.

Leo and Donnie were kissing her lips. 

Charlotte was cleaning the deerskin. 

Sonya was kissing them back moaning.  
Raph and Mikey were still making lunch for everyone.

Leo and Donnie were kissing her and were moving down her jawline towards her neck. 

Charlotte was making a cloak out the deerskin. 

Sonya moaned as she started to write down guys I'm ready now. Take me if you'll have me.  
Raph and Mikey were almost done making lunch.

Leo and Donnie nodded and were attacking her neck leaving hickies and love bites all over her neck. Leo was groping her chest while Donnie was groping her butt. 

Charlotte was still sewing and cutting. 

Sonya whimpered and moaned stroking there shoulders.  
Raph and Mikey sat down to eat lunch.

Leo and Donnie were taking her clothes off laying her down. Leo was kissing her legs and Donnie was sucking and licking her chest.

Charlotte had finished her deerskin cloak and tried it on. 

Sonya moaned again as she held Donnie's head close to her boobs.  
Raph and Mikey finished and got up and got on their horses and went to see Charlotte.

They kept doing this then they took off their clothes. Leo pulled her on top of him having her face him while Donnie got on top of her. They both started thrusting into her slowly.

Charlotte liked her new cloak and took it back off heading back to bed this whole time in her same night clothes from earlier. 

Sonya winced in pain as tears fell down her cheeks.  
Raph and Mikey made it to the village and knocked on Charlotte's door.

Leo and Donnie were cooing to her nuzzling her neck. Still slowly thrusting into her.

Charlotte was about to close her bedroom door when she heard a knock on the door. She head back downstairs and opened the back door. Only to see Raph and Mikey. 

"What do you two want," she asked. 

Sonya soon felt pleasure as she started to moan again.  
"We just wanna let you know we're terribly sorry and we know how bad it must be for you. You don't have to forgive us but we wanted you to have this," they said giving her a basket that had goodies in it and they turned to leave.

Leo and Donnie were ramming into her.

Charlotte went back inside putting the basket down on the kitchen counter then went back outside stopping them. 

"Wait please, don't leave you both can stay and have something to eat or drink," she said heading back inside. 

Sonya moaned again stroking Leo's and Donnie's thighs.  
Raph and Mikey went inside with her.  
"No thanks we just ate lunch but a drink would be good," both said to her.

Leo and Donnie were ramming into her deeper.

Charlotte let them inside. 

"What you both like to drink," she asked. 

Sonya whimpered and elicited another moan.  
"Ale please," Raph and Mikey said to her.

Leo and Donnie were hitting her g spot repeatedly.

Charlotte nodded and got them ale. While she was drinking a herbal tea with lemon and lime. 

Sonya made another moan.  
Raph and Mikey were drinking their ale. They loved the taste of it as they could hold their own and not get drunk.

Leo and Donnie were ramming faster and deeper.

Charlotte was sitting on her armchair her tea. 

Sonya continued to moan.  
Raph and Mikey looked at her.  
"So did you hear about what happened? Apparently your friend's fiancé went to our house and tried to abduct and molested her in front of our brothers calling her awful things," they both said to her. 

Leo and Donnie were still going at it. 

Charlotte heard this and broke the glass in her hand. She always hated that prick and hated her friend being with him. She knew she was always scared of him. 

"That bastard keeps giving reasons to my sword where the sun don't shine. Now I'm going to," she said not realizing her hand was bleeding. 

Sonya let out another moan.  
Raph and Mikey stopped her.  
"You're not going anywhere with that bloody hand and besides Leo and Donnie already took care of him. They beat him up to a bloody pulp," they both said to her.

Leo and Donnie were reaching their climax putting their seed in to her. They were holding her close to them. While they were nuzzling her.

Charlotte stopped and looked at her hand. She went into the kitchen to clean her hand.

"About time someone put that bastard in his place. He has no respect for women," she told them. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Raph and Mikey nodded to her.  
"That son of a bitch is done for. I heard he gotten beaten up so bad that when he went back to the village he committed suicide," Raph said.  
Mikey nodded. "He was so ashamed of himself."

Leo and Donnie were smiling.

Charlotte was nodding to them. 

"Well he's nothing but a coward," she said wrapping her hand in a bandage. 

Sonya smiled.  
Raph and Mikey nodded.  
"Yeah he is that fuckin bastard hurting your friend like that. Women are not supposed to be disrespected. They are supposed to be loved, respected and worshipped," Raph said as Mikey nodded in agreement.

Leo and Donnie were nuzzling her cheeks. 

Charlotte looked at them shocked then smiled. She kissed them on their cheeks.

"That's actually the first sweetest thing that you both have ever said," she told them. 

Sonya closed her eyes and whimpered.  
"Yeah and we're gonna keep on saying stuff like that because we truly mean it," Mikey said grinning. They were shocked she kissed them on their cheeks. Raph couldn't stop smirking.

Leo and Donnie kept nuzzling her.

Charlotte nodded. 

"Yeah well I am glad that's how you both feel because it's working just fine," she said walking out of the room. 

Sonya opened her eyes and whimpered again. She got up got dressed and wrote I want to see my parents please take me back to my village. Something is wrong.  
"Well we're gonna leave now. We don't want to keep you up. We'll come by again tomorrow or come by our place," they said giving her a map to where there house was.

Leo and Donnie nodded to her.

"Yes of course we can sweetheart," they said getting dressed.

Charlotte looked at them. 

"Why would I want to do that when you both are already right here," she said heading upstairs. 

Sonya smiled at them as they headed out.  
Raph and Mikey smirked as they followed her upstairs.

They headed back to the village with Sonya.

Charlotte entering her room laying down on her bed smiling. 

Sonya went into her house looking for her parents. She couldn't find them anywhere until she went outside to her back yard. She gasped. There hanging from the tree were her parents hung and dead. She gasped and she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Raph and Mikey got on top of her as they both smashed their lips to hers passionately.

Leo and Donnie were upset for her. 

"We are sorry about what happened to your parents sweetheart," they said holding her close to them.

Charlotte was kissing them passionately. 

Sonya got out of their arms and grabbed her father's ax and had an angry murderous look in her eyes as she went over to the chief's house. She broke down the door as she axed him many times and killed him. Breathing heavily his blood all over her body she walked out of his house her revenge now over.  
Raph and Mikey deepened the kiss groaning into it.

Leo and Donnie saw that she was covered in blood. Donnie took away the axe. 

"Sonya what happened," they asked concerned.

Charlotte was moaning through the kiss. 

Sonya just walked past them and went to the lake to clean herself off getting naked.  
Raph and Mikey roughly started kissing her groping her boobs through her shirt.

Leo and Donnie followed her to make sure she was alright. 

Charlotte was moaning through the kiss while roughly kissing them. 

Sonya looked at them smiling. She wrote I killed the chief. He killed my parents so I got revenge for them.  
Raph and Mikey shoved their tongues into her mouth French kissing her.

Leo and Donnie were looking at her. They couldn't believe that she had done something like this. 

"Sweetheart, we understand that you are upset about this and you have the right to be but you go murdering people. We had your back and we could have done something by taking this to the king," they said to her.

Charlotte was French kissing them. 

Sonya shook her head. She wrote no the king wouldn't be able to do anything. Elves are not under the king's rule. We are alone away from that. That wouldn't be his business to get into. Plus he deserved it after what he made my people and my parents go through. And I would do it again too. Now that I did this you guys probably don't want to be with me anymore. I understand she wrote as she got dried off and got dressed and walked away from them.  
Raph and Mikey were tongue battling with her.

Leo and Donnie were looking at her shaking their heads and gently grabbed her arm. 

"No we don't want to leave if this how you settle things here then it's your business to then. Please don't run away we still love you sweetheart," they said to her. 

Charlotte was tongue battling with them. 

Sonya looked at them and nodded smiling.  
They came out on top as they separated from her lips moving down her jaw and chin then to her neck sucking licking and kissing her skin leaving hickies.

Leo and Donnie were holding her in a hug smiling.

Charlotte was whimpering. 

Sonya hugged them back. She then suddenly threw up on the ground.  
Raph and Mikey went down kissing her shoulders and collarbone groping her boobs.

Leo and Donnie were rubbing her back. 

"You alright sweetheart" they asked her.

Charlotte gasped and moaned lightly. 

Sonya shook her head. She wrote I'm pregnant with your children.  
Raph and Mikey took off all of her clothes and they put a nipple into each of their mouths and swirled their tongues around the pert buds making them harden kneading, lapping and biting them while sucking on them here and there.

Leo and Donnie smiled kissing her and spinning her around in their arms happily. 

"That's great sweetheart," they tell her. 

Charlotte was moaning. 

Sonya smiled and giggled.  
Raph was groping her butt while Mikey was making hickies on her thighs.

Leo and Donnie were kissing her cheeks. 

Charlotte was moaning. 

Sonya kissed their necks giggling stroking their cheeks.  
They took their clothes off as Raph pulled Charlotte on top of him while Mikey got on top of her. They took out their dicks as they pushed them inside her slowly thrusting breaking through her wall.

Leo and Donnie chirped and were kissing her neck. 

Charlotte crying in pain. 

Sonya started to moan.  
Raph and Mikey stroked her cheeks cooing and whispering sweet things into her ear thrusting slowly still.

Leo and Donnie were kissing her neck. 

Charlotte soon felt pleasure and was moaning. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Raph and Mikey thrusted into her faster going deeper into her grunting.

Leo and Donnie were smiling nuzzling her neck.

Charlotte was moaning loudly. 

Sonya whimpered again.  
Raph and Mikey rammed into her at a faster rate.

Leo and Donnie kept nuzzling her. 

Charlotte was rubbing Raph's thighs and moaning. 

Sonya moaned and wrote guys please.  
Raph and Mikey slammed into her deeper and faster hitting her g spot.

Leo and Donnie smiled at her.

Charlotte moaned loudly saying their names. 

Sonya went into her house and went up to her room and fell asleep on her bed.  
Raph and Mikey gripped her hips bucking into her growling.

Leo and Donnie laying down next to her holding her close to them. They were asleep also. 

Charlotte was scratching Raph's thighs moaning loudly. 

Raph and Mikey bit really hard on certain spots on her shoulders sinking their teeth into her skin marking and claiming her as their mate thrusting still.

Charlotte was moaning loudly hissing in pain from them biting her. 

Blood drew from the wounds as they released her skin and licked the blood while reaching their climax releasing inside her taking out their dicks panting next to her holding her close to them.

Charlotte was panting closing her eyes. 

Raph and Mikey nuzzled her neck.  
"We love you Charlotte," they cooed to her before falling asleep.  
Time skip next morning  
Sonya woke up.  
Raph and Mikey woke up stroking her cheeks churring.

Leo and Donnie were already awake downstairs making breakfast.

Charlotte woke up smiling then ran into her bathroom getting sick in the toilet. 

Sonya went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.  
Raph and Mikey went after her rubbing her back.  
"You ok babe?" they asked her worried.

They saw her smiling serving up the food. 

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," they said kissing her cheeks. 

Charlotte stopped and cleaned her mouth out with water.

"Yeah I'm guys I'm pregnant," she said smiling hugging them. 

Sonya giggled and blushed smiling as she started eating.  
"That's great babe," they said hugging her tightly to them.

Leo and Donnie smiled and sitting down at the table eating breakfast.

Charlotte nodded smiled.

Time skip 9 months later  
Sonya was in her room giving birth on her bed as she pushed and pretty soon two twin boys came out. Leo's son has blue hair and eyes and Donnie's son has purple hair and brown eyes. She panted exhausted.  
Raph and Mikey held onto Charlotte's hands tightly.  
"Come on babe push," they urged her.

Leo and Donnie were smiling holding their children. They sat down next to Sonya nuzzling her neck gently.

Charlotte pushed until two children came out a girl and boy. Mikey had a son who looked like Charlotte he had his baby blue eyes and had blonde hair. Raph had a daughter she looked like Charlotte and had dark brown eyes and ice blue hair.

Sonya whimpered as she smiled at them. She wrote our sons are Bern and Brack.  
Raph and Mikey held their kids in their arms nuzzling them.  
"They're beautiful babe," they cooed to her.

Leo and Donnie nodded.

"We love the names and they are beautiful," they said. 

Charlotte smiled. 

"Our daughter is going to be Genevieve and our son is going to be Dylan," she said. 

Sonya smiled and nodded at them.  
Raph and Mikey smiled and nodded at her.  
The End


End file.
